The structural work on amphomycin will be concluded with a study of the conformation of the antibiotic. Attempts are being made to elucidate the fine-structure of malformin A and to synthesize eventually the (antibiotically active) fungal product. Some details of the structure of bacitracin A will be reinvestigated. A method for the determination of the number and nature of dehydroamino acids as constituents of peptide antibiotics is under investigation.